Wątek:HercKlekoty/@comment-8268727-20170320195206/@comment-8268727-20170323205853
Hiński Durian napisał(-a): KARTA REKRUTACJI: Nazwa Państwa: '''Milczące Imperium '''Rasa: '''Nieumarli '''Stolica: '''Sułtan '''Religia: '''Pogaństwo - Religia Milczącego Imperium dzieli się na dwie fazy: Bolesnego życia i Prawdziwego życia. Pierwsze, czyli życie przed śmiercią ciała jest skoncentrowane wokół boleśności tego etapu oraz potrzebie dążenia do drugiego, lepszego etapu. Drugie, gdy ciało już umarło traci wszelkie znamiona bólu i życie przepełnione jest spokojem oraz doskonałą, piękną ciszą. W samej świętej księdze tej religii jest napisane, że to właśnie obywatele Milczącego Imperium, zwanego niegdyś Złotym Imperium, są narodem wybranym Żniwiarza i dlatego Śmierć we własnej osobie przekazała temu ludowi wszelkie tajemnice snu ostatecznego, wraz z informacją jak usunąć wszelki ból z tego życia. Z racji ciężkiej sytuacji tego państwa oraz religijności jego ludu wykonany kosztowny rytuał, który wyrwał pozbawił ich wszystkich ciała oraz większość duszy. Jedynymi z własną wolą został Złoty Imperator, zwany teraz Milczącym Imperatorem oraz cała arystokracja. Wszyscy w Milczącym Imperium skoncentrowani są wokół jednego celu, uwolnienia żywych od bólu życia. Siłą lub piórem. '''Ustrój Polityczny: '''Monarchia Despotyczna '''Historia Państwa: '''Niegdyś dumne lecz niezbyt wielkie Złote Imperium, było jednym z najbogatszych krajów swego kontynentu. Pomimo swej potęgi oraz potężnej siły militarnej, państwo te było słabe wewnętrznie. Wieczne konflikty pomiędzy arystokratami oraz kapłanami a także bunty ostatecznie doprowadziły Imperium na skraj anarchii, niegdyś wielkie terytorium zostało zredukowane do niewielkich ziem przy stolicy a armia poszła w rozsypkę. Widząc ten stan rzeczy Imperator wraz z lojalnymi członkami wyższych klas desperacko szukał rozwiązania obecnych problemów, pragnął, by Imperium niczym feniks odrodziło się i ponownie zdominowało tą wyspę. Pomimo tych starań zawiódł a niegdyś wielki kraj stał się wasalem państwa, które stało się Hegemonem na tej wyspie. Stulecia mijały a w końcu ktoś postanowił wykorzystać starożytne zapiski stworzone przez Imperatora i jego świtę, jednak nie dla dobra kraju a swego własnego. Pewna grupa generałów zapragnęła stworzyć własny kraj dlatego po długich przygotowaniach wykonali rytuał opracowany przed dawnych władców tej wyspy. Coś jednak poszło nie tak, zamiast zostania obdarowanym wielką mocą rozległo się potężne trzęsienie ziemi a zmarli zaczęli wychodzić ze swych grobów. Przewodził nimi masywny szkielet odziany w złote insygnia, który osobiście zabił niedoszłych władców. Nie minął rok a nieumarli odzyskali rozbili całe państwo niedoszłych zdobywców, a na tych ziemiach ponownie odrodziło się Imperium. Tym razem jednak Milczące, a władca nie spocznie póki nie odzyska co niegdyś było Jego a następnie nie uwolni żywych z więzów życia... 'Wartości Moralne, prawo, w co społeczeństwo wierzy etc.:' 'Podstawą dla każdego mieszkańca Milczącego Imperium jest bezwzględna lojalność Imperatorowi. Bez niej nie ma co mówić o obywatelu tego państwa. Ważna jest także religia, jako iż Imperator jest wybrańcem bogów a kapłani jego ustami, ogólnie bezwolni obywatele są fanatycznie oddani Śmierci oraz władcy. Ciekawą sprawę jest także patrzenie na porażki i zwycięstwa. Są one liczone w przelanej krwii żywych, w końcu to przelicznik ile to osób zostało uwolnionych od bólu. Pomimo skrajnej niechęci do żywych, Milczące Imperium jest skłonne handlować z innymi państwami. Jednak o wymianie technologicznej lub bardziej zaciśnionej współpracy nie ma mowy, choć są pewne wyjątki lecz zwykle niezwykle rzadkie. '''Twoje cechy państwowe:' Nieograniczona władza: Nasz wielki Imperator może wszystko. DOSŁOWNIE WSZYSTKO. Dla nieumarłych nie ma różnicy między wysokimi albo niskimi, średnimi albo nieśrednimi podatkami. Jedynym ich celem jest wierna służba Imperatorowi i ślepe posłuszeństwo aż do końca.(Stabilność ZAWSZE dobra, można jechać na wysokich podatkach bez żadnej rebelii ze strony posłusznych, nie ma żadnych problemów z wprowadzaniem reform/dekretów, jednak to może przeszkadzać społeczeństwu bogacic się, kolonizować i tak dalej.) Militaryzm: Jestesmy najsilniejszym państwem na świecie, a raczej powinnismy być. Każdy zasługuje na zakończenie swojego bolesnego zycia i przejście do prawdziwego życia, a my im w tym tylko pomożemy i będziemy pomagać "na bieżąco" (Jednostki kosztują o 5 zł mniej, dyplomacja z jakimkolwiek państwem jest cholernie utrudniona, oczywiście społeczeństwo nienawidzi ludzi żyjących, jednak będa posłuszni wobec Imperatora gdy ten będzie zawierał z nimi traktaty i tak dalej) 'Skrajna niechęć do żywych: Ideologia państwa polega na wybiciu wszystkich istot żyjacych i danie im "prawdziwego życia" czyli tak naprawdę bycie niewolnikiem Imperatora przez całe życie"te prawdziwe.". ' '(Podbijane prowincje żywych zawsze będa się buntowały, większość społeczeństw państw ludzkich nienawidzi nas z wzajemnością..) ' 'Zacofanie technologiczne i kulturowe: Ze względu na to że państwo nie potrzebuje wykrztałconych niewolników i to że nasza "kasta" rządzaca nie liczy więcej niż kilka osób, nasze państwo jest zacofane technologiczne w stosunku do państw żywych. Jednak ludzi u nas masa, a w zasadzie tych którzy już nie żyją. (Technologia kosztuja o 25 zł więcej, przychód z handlu jest o 5 zł mniejszy, przychód z budynków gospodarczych jest o 5 zł mniejsza. Pole generuje 2 MP na turę zamiast 1 MP na turę.) '